Campions of Earth
by joadam.mizra
Summary: My name is Jonas Jaeger and I live in a place called Gaia, a place where everyone is 'bonded' with a magical being. I go to 1st Magical High with two of my 'siblings' and we are all members of the student council. There is one thing you should probably know, we are rumored to be "monsters" and I am sure all of us in the student council live up to that reputation, especially me...


**Prologue**

We live in a world given the name of Gaia, which is much like your own Earth except for one main part, Magic. Magic, to many of us, is a wonderful gift given to us and had suddenly appeared at an unknown part in our history. According to various artifacts excavated from ancient civilizations, magic came about somewhere in the year 2548 BC. The first recorded use of magic was in the Egyptian Empire when the Pyramids of Giza were constructed. When magic first appeared, the reactions to it were quite diverse. In places such as Egypt, people who were able to use magic were respected and revered as gods and leaders. However, many other civilizations ostracized those who could use magic, believing that they were heretics and went against their common religions. You have to understand in the past religion was a major factor in people's lives and magic went against the common beliefs of people being created and ruled by unseen all-powerful being(s). Magic gave people powers such as flight and healing, abilities deemed heresies.

Then came an age known as the True Enlightenment, somewhere around the 1280s, when the lenses were first invented. According to an urban myth, some very powerful magician had accidentally imbued one of the newly invented lenses with magic. By looking through the lens, the magician discovered something that would change the views of magic. What the magician (at that time magic was sought of tolerated and people who could use magic were no longer heretics but instead magicians) saw was astounding, he discovered that everyone had some sort of magical power residing inside them, though some of them were so weak that they never surfaced. What shocked him even more however, was the discovery of the origin of this magic.

According to the magician's theory, which was proven to be true in the 19th century, everybody was bonded to a magical creature, be it one of the gods from varying religions or famous heroes from ancient times who were powerful magicians or sometimes even the otherworldly beings residing in the underworld and beyond. This discovery did cause widespread chaos when he first proposed it due to the fact that there were many people who were still avid believers of their religion and having human personifications of gods was unheard of. In the 19th century, another very powerful magician managed to summon his 'bonded' god into reality, which finally put many at ease. Nowadays, this phenomenon is simply described as humans containing the authorities of the magical being they were 'bonded' with.

Magic has become commonplace in today's society and people no longer consider it a heresy as even though people may have the power of a superior being, like a god, they do not contain the consciousness (or divinity) of the magical being and therefore do not go against most religions. This point however, is still continuously brought up in many arguments and I will not dwell on it too much. Much like any other society, our society has also created a social stratum for people, depending on the power of the god you were bonded with.

The social stratum is split into six different ranks, rank I being the lowest (and least powerful) and rank VI being the highest (and most powerful). Nearly no one belongs to the rank VI category as this category is defined as "The Strongest Beings" and most people who belonged to this category were 'bonded' with beings such as the Christian God, the Roman God Zeus, the Roman Titan Cronus, the Ruler of the Underworld Satan etc. In other words, these people were 'bonded' to magical beings that were the strongest among the gods or deities in that religion or belief. Rank V is defined as "Major Gods, Deities and Otherworldly beings as well as the Powerful Manifestations of Human Desires and Beliefs". Rank IV was defined as "Minor Gods, Deities and Otherworldly beings and famous Heroes and Legends and minor Manifestations of Human Desires and Beliefs". I am sure you will probably understand where this is going.

In this world, your wealth and influence was heavily dependent on which category you belonged to. The higher the rank you were, the more influence and respect you would receive. As far as I know, the last person who was bonded to Zeus was the head of a trans-national company that was worth trillions of dollars though he had died of old age. Most Presidents and Prime Ministers were also belonging to rank IV and sometimes rank V categories. People in Rank VI tend to be rare and very far between, though that belief was severely altered during the 21st Century. This Century will be later called "The Great War"…

My name is Jonas Jaeger and I am currently an ordinary sixteen year old living in Japan. As I have already mentioned to you, your Rank determined nearly everything in your life, and one of that aspects was education. In Japan, there exist various schools that not only teach normal academics (people still need to work normal jobs to make a living, unless of course you were a Rank VI in which case people who pay you large amounts of money just to meet you…) but also train you in mastering magic, in other words they wished to mold you to create the perfect soldier if war were to arrive (though this was illegal, it was already accepted in common society, though these people usually moved on to either careers in magic or normal careers and none became soldiers). I probably forgot to mention to you that magic could be an incredibly destructive power, especially if you were in Rank V or VI in which case you probably had enough magic power to flatten cities.

That is where the treaty known as the "1st Johannesburg Magic Treaty" comes in. This treaty states that no magician above Rank III was allowed to be in a National Army aligned to a specific nation or country. To enforce this law, a large group of Rank III and quite a considerable number of Rank IV magicians were brought together. This group was collectively known as the "1st Battalion Enforcement Army" and was headed by a select group of Rank IV and some Rank V magicians known as the "13 Pillars" consisting of 13 people. This treaty was successful in that no magician above Rank III did join a National Army, though how it succeeded is very controversial. The most common understanding is that usually when you were above Rank III, you were nearly guaranteed a job since like everyone hired you as mercenaries and bodyguards, especially to protect famous people who were not adept at using magic (people who were Rank II or Rank I).

In Japan, there are 6 Magical High schools located in various parts of Japan. These schools were the schools that allowed you to improve your chances of getting a career in magic, such as being a researcher who used magic to create contraptions that would otherwise be impossible without it. They are ranked based on the average Rank of students they accepted and the strength of their strongest student, who was usually the student council's President. The 1st High school was ranked the best and it followed that the 6th High school was known as the worst Magical High school in Japan, though it was not necessarily a bad thing since the education they received was still top-notch even if most of them may be in Rank II.

As a sixteen year old, I was in my first year in 1st High school. I was accepted there due to the special invitation of the student council's President himself and his sister, the student council's Vice-President. The story of how they met me will be a story for another day. Yes, and one more important fact, I am also a member of the student council (you can probably understand the power of being the student council's President) and now let us move on with my life shall we?

** 1st Magical High (Year 2013) Jonas POV**

School had just ended and I am currently walking towards the student council room. Being the "best" Magical High school there was in Japan, we also received the greatest amount of funding by the government so that we could have the "best equipment and teachers available" to teach all of us. However, the school spent most of the money to ensure the students here enjoyed to greatest amount of luxury possible. The corridor I was currently walking in was lined with posh red carpets and the chandeliers were worth at least thousands of dollars.

I knocked on the two large wooden doors with the sign with the words "Student Council" written on it. After waiting for approximately 5 seconds (I am an extremely impatient person), I pushed open the door to reveal an extremely high-class looking room which was currently devoid of any other human. I walked to the nearest couch (which was covered with the most expensive leather the school could find and buy) and slumped on it before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Jonas! Sleeping in the council room is not allowed!" I slowly rolled off the couch onto the ground. I forced my eyelids to open to see the blurry silhouette of a girl. She was rather tall girl standing at approximately 5'6 tall. She had long blond hair that was tied into one long ponytail. Her skin was quite pale but it still looked healthy and was devoid of any blemishes and she was also well endowed at her chest area. Her eyes were rather big and had nice brown pupils. She would have been a beauty if not for the unhappy face perpetually etched on her face (at least she seemed to be unhappy around everybody besides her brother and me her non-blood related self-declared brother)

"Hai hai… Fuku-Kaichou or should I say Orimura "Byakko" Ashlea" I said with a smirk on my face. As you probably already guessed, our Vice-President was a Rank V, as she was 'bonded' with one of the Four Directional Gods, Byakko the White Tiger. It was already rather common to put someone's nickname (usually the name of their bonded god) as their middle name but our Vice-President really hated it as her middle name was rather masculine.

"YOU!" she raised her right hand, which already had an astral form of a tigers claw surrounding it, before attempting to hit me who was still sprawled all over the soft carpet.

[Sloth]

[Sloth] gave me the ability to render any number of people in a 1kilometre radius immobile, true to the meaning of sloth. Our dear Vice-President suddenly slowed down to a snail's crawl and her raised right hand slumped to her sides. She knees wobbled for a while before collapsing to the ground. Her face changed from one of irritation to one of shocked before it finally settled with a sad expression. She pouted her pretty red lips before her eyes slowly began to tear up.

Being a very courageous and stubborn person, I managed to withstand this god level hypnosis known as the "cute doggy face" that is reserved only for girls for a grand total of 0.000000000001 seconds before finally relenting and releasing my spell that was currently holding her down. She smiled before launching herself at me; this time I saw the full astral form of a white tiger surround her. I mentally slapped myself for my lack of ability to resist her cute face and prepared myself for the punishment to come.

"Ashlea stop teasing your _brother_" I snapped my head up (I didn't even realize I was looking down) to see the student council's President, Orimura Johan, walking in with a smile on his face. Fortunately for me, the impending punishment from the Vice-President never came. Unfortunately for the Vice-President, she could no longer have any more fun punishing/teasing me (although she could only do so because I did not want to use the full extent of my powers) as she straightened her back and regained her cold face.

"Hey, how is your day Lord of the Underworld?" our President was 'bonded' with Satan, Lord of the Underworld, and one of the only known Rank VI people in the world at least by my limited amounts of general knowledge. However, not many people knew this fact and believed he was just a Rank V as he had never told anyone besides me and Ashlea about the magical being he was really 'bonded' with.

"Fine, though I have had better days. How is yours, Cardinal?" Ah yes, now I should probably mention who I am 'bonded' with. For me, the magical being I was 'bonded' with was not really an actual 'magical being' but it was a manifestation of human beliefs and desires. I was 'bonded' with the Seven Sins, sometimes known as the Cardinal Sins, giving me the nickname Cardinal.

"Was fine until our beloved sister decided to attack me" I sensed a sudden increase in killing intent before it dissipated.

"HAHA! I see your friendship is getting better…" Ashlea's face suddenly flushed red for a second before it returned to its original state.

"So what did you call me here today for? You rarely personally ask me to come here so I am guessing it is something rather serious?" Johan's face suddenly darkened and assumed a serious expression.

"Yes, I need you to visit 2nd Magical High's student council!" I froze in place. 2nd Magical High was the second best Magical High school and also one of the most violent. The people there were still law-abiding citizens but the punishments they matted out were the most brutal. However, I froze not because of fear as I was a one of the most powerful Rank V and my power nearly rivaled that of a Rank VI (this shows the power of the human desires and beliefs), I froze because of the fact that I hated their Vice-President.

2nd Magical High (Year 2013) Jonas POV

It had been 2 days since Johan told me to visit 2nd Magical High's student council. I walked down the streets of Tokyo under the midday sun to the main school building. From the distance, it looked very much like a fort with high walls surrounding it, much unlike our school. It was designed as such to hide many secrets from the prying eyes of the general public (especially how they handled their torture) and the only things that ever escaped the walls of the school were baseless rumors.

I walked towards the large iron gates that towered at nearly 6 meters tall. It would prevent any "normal" person from entering, but you must understand quite a number of people had gained the ability to fly or leap to great heights after 'bonding' with a magical being. I personally lacked the ability to fly (not that I really needed it since I could bring everybody down to ground level with [Sloth] and proceed to decimate them) and thus I was extremely irritated by the presence of the gates. Again, I am a VERY impatient person and I dislike being delayed by these pesky annoyances while on a job.

[Wrath]

A blood red aura surrounded me before an astral figure of a giant appeared behind me (_AN: imagine Kurosaki Ichigo in Hollow form when he fought Ulquiorra Cifer_). [Wrath] gave me the ability of extremely high amounts of attack power and strength, much like how a person becomes when he is feeling extreme amounts of anger. I proceeded to push the heavy gates (they did not feel heavy to me) open before walking through the gates, deactivating [Wrath]. As I walked through, I suddenly heard a booming voice through the Public Address (PA) system installed in the school.

{Raise your hands and state your name and business with 2nd Magical High. If you do not comply immediately, we will eliminate you with extreme prejudice for the count of trespassing.}

"True to the rumors I see" I mused. I being the stubborn person (and of course I wanted to have some fun) I am, I refused to comply and continued to walk into the school grounds. I just hoped that this will not be a criminal offense but I could not really care less since my President could always get me out of any trouble considering his influence (he was still extremely influential without even needing to reveal his true nature of being a Rank VI as his father was a well-known Rank IV who was the President of a multi-billion dollar company).

After about fifteen seconds, I saw a large group of boys coming at me. At the head of the group was someone I recognized very well. He was a rather short boy standing at 5'3 with silver hair. I hated him due to many past grudges that I held against him, many of them born before the President of 1st Magical High invited me to join them. Being the haughty and arrogant person he is, he smirked when he saw me.

"So the loser wishes to pay respect and apologize for all his wrongdoings I see." The Vice President of 2nd Magical High, Aoi "Golem" Lee, said. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that he has never seen the extent of my powers and does not even know my Rank. The only people who knew about my actual rank were the Presidents of some of the Magical High schools as well as some famous figures. My power was also kept relatively secret as it was strong enough to cause an international conflict regarding how Japan had so many Rank V people in their country.

"Says the Rank III" I softly whispered to myself, although anger was clearly seeping out of me. Despite the fact that all student council Presidents were usually the strongest student in the school, Vice-Presidents were chosen through a popularity contest (which was not really one considering how the President's endorsement on a specific candidate nearly definitely caused the candidate to win). Why the President of 2nd Magical High endorsed him was still a mystery to me.

Seeing my lack of any response to his taunting, the Vice President decided to increase the boldness of his taunts. He walked up to me in a stride that screamed pride (I am technically supposed to be more prideful and arrogant considering I was also an embodiment of [Pride]) before raising his voice and shouting "Are you deaf!? Surrender now or be destroyed!"

Damn, my patience was really running out. How I wanted to use the full extent of my powers and cause him to end up as a groaning slab of meat groveling at my feet and begging for mercy. However, I knew that doing so would further strain the ties between 1st and 2nd Magical High and I had come here to improve the strained relationship. I may hate the guy, but I would try my best not to betray the expectations of my… wait a minute… my President did not say why I had to come to 2nd Magical High. I had only assumed I was to come here to improve relationships. I smiled.

[Gluttony]

[Gluttony] granted me the ability to absorb any attack made at me, be it a magical attack or a physical one, and change all the forms of energy into magical energy I could use. Simply put, I ate the attack, true to the word gluttony. The punch that the Aoi had decided to give to me as a warm welcome to 2nd Magical High suddenly stopped right in front of my stomach when my stomach opened up to reveal a monstrous mouth. (It is actually all an illusion of the embodiment of [Gluttony], only [Wrath] summons an actual astral form to aid me) The kinetic energy in that punch was transferred to me as magical energy that I could use.

[Sloth]

Aoi suddenly collapsed on the ground as what all strength left his body. I laughed before raising my right hand.

[Wrath]

A red aura wrapped around my right arm as I brought it down on Aoi. Oh how I wish to repay him for all the misery he caused me when I was younger.

"STOP!" My punch stopped inches from his face as I looked up to see the shocked expressions of all the other students in my welcoming party. I looked around before I finally saw the origin of the voice. Standing there was a girl with shoulder length black hair and she stood at about 5'4. She was what most boys would define as the perfect body for a girl, an hourglass body with a nicely rounded butt and at least a C-Cup for her breasts, though I would not elaborate on the description of the body as I am not a pervert.

"Who are you?"

"I am the representative of 1st Magical High student council. I have come here on the behalf of my student council President."

"Hmm? Your name?" The student council President, Byakushiki "Gabriel" Setsura said. Setsura was a 16 year old girl who was 'bonded' with the magical being Gabriel, one of the four Great Seraphs of Heaven. She was also a Rank V, though one of the weaker Rank V. She was was now visibly interested probably due the fact that anybody from 1st Magical High's student council were known as monsters, not that I denied that fact.

"Jonas Jaeger" I said with a tone of finality in my voice, daring anybody to challenge that fact. (You have to understand I also take a lot of pride in my name and I will gladly dismember anybody who believes otherwise.) However, the heaviness in the air was suddenly replaced with a very awkward one when the Setsura suddenly abandoned all forms of formality and bounded outwards me with a wide smile on her face. She shook my hand while whispering something like "I welcome you to our school, Cardinal-sama."

I raised my eyebrows. Obviously she was one of the few people who knew about me and my powers. I looked around to see that the shocked expressions in my welcoming party had changed to that of jealousy. I shook my head thinking how these people could be so jealous when I was supposed to be the epitome of [Jealousy].

When Setsura finally stopped shaking my hands, she took me by the hand and led me through the corridors of the school. Heads turned and many people stared at the unusual display of affection by their usually strict President. I could not deduce whether she was doing this out of respect or out of real affection, not that I really cared anyway. I was just happy that she did not suddenly fly and took into consideration the fact that I could not fly and needed to go the long route to the student council room. We finally arrived at the student council room that looked like an exact copy of my own student council room. At least their school still spent money on giving their students luxury and the sight of a dilapidated fort from the outside was all but a façade. She invited me to sit on the couch before bringing me a cup of nice lukewarm tea.

"I am very sorry about the behavior of Aoi. He does not know about Cardinal-sama." Setsura said in an apologetic voice before bowing.

"You don't need to apologize for his actions. I am also sorry for causing harm to your Vice President." I said while returning the bow.

"Cardinal-sama is so kind!" her attitude took a sudden turn as she suddenly tightly hugged my right arm while thrusting her soft breasts into me. I shook my head trying to erase all the perverted thoughts in my mind. I was here for business and not for flirting with some hot girl (who in this case was also an extremely powerful magician).

"So what do we have to accomplish today?" I asked while releasing myself from her grip.

"Cardinal-sama is a meanie." She said while pouting with teary eyes obviously unhappy with the fact that I did not respond to her actions in a satisfactory manner. I was neither flustered nor happy; at least I did not openly display that fact.

Being a very courageous and stubborn person as I have already said, I managed to withstand this god level hypnosis known as the "cute doggy face" for a grand total of 0.000000000001 seconds before finally relenting and patting Setsura's head. Setsura let out a soft moan, openly showing her happiness at my display of affection. Oh yes, I have one lesson that has always been drilled in my head, NEVER ANGER A WOMAN. She may be a Rank I but the damage she can cause to you is unimaginable, and that is why my stubbornness is never able to withstand the pure cuteness of that god level spell only women can do.

It was a quite a sweet sight for anyone who was watching (and anyone who was watching would later suffer a heavy punishment by my hands if they ever spread a rumor) and it looked quite cute to see a shorter yet beautiful girl resting her head on a rather muscular guy who was taller than her. After approximately 5 minutes of gently rubbing her head and allowing her head to rest on my chest, she finally regained her composure and assumed a serious expression.

"I wanted to meet with your student council's President as I wanted to discuss something regarding the upcoming inter school competition between all the Magical High Schools. I wanted to ask if we could form a pair in the main event though now that you are here I am sure we could form a pair and spend more time getting to know each other." She showed a lewd smile while licking her lips. It was already surprising that a 16 year old was a student council President, but it was even more confusing when she was a perverted one. However, she immediately regained her composure and once again adopted a serious expression.

"The main thing I wish to discuss is how we should handle the upcoming inter school competition that only occurs once every 3 years." She stopped for a moment to let the information settle in. I could roughly guess what she was getting at. As the competition occurred only occurred once every 3 years, that means each person will only have 1 chance at participating in it in their life as it was only between Magical High schools. The main consequence of this is that due to this, the competition became very prestigious and became a must win for all Magical High schools. That means that each Magical High would field the best they can.

So what is so bad about all this? The problem is that the veil of secrecy that has been placed around the Rank V and Rank VI people in high school. The Japanese government (at least the one or two people who knew our true powers) did not want other countries to find out and had tried to protect this secret and trying to prevent this secret from leaking out that would likely escalate to an international war. However, during the competition that has since been named The Coliseum, many international expatriates and famous political figures would all come down to watch it due to its prestige. This means that there was a high chance our powers would be revealed to the world which would cause a huge uproar.

"I believe that we should only allow schools to field only Rank IVs and below in this upcoming competition."

"But that would cause a huge problem wouldn't it? As in it would be too suspicious if both me and your President (she also did not know Johan was a Rank VI but instead believed he was a very powerful Rank V) did not appear in any events. It would be even worse off for your school considering how quite a number of those in your student council, who have been termed the best of the best, do not appear in such a prestigious competition."

"Yes I know, but what can we do? We cannot risk other countries finding out about our powers can we?"

"We can't…"

"…"

"I know!" Setsura suddenly said breaking the awkward silence. "We can change the rules of The Coliseum. The rules state that as long as two Presidents agree, we can make minor alterations to all the rules."

"But won't it be too obvious to explicitly state something like no Rank V and Rank IV are allowed to participate?"

"But nobody would say anything if we reserved one portion purely for the student councils of the various schools." Now I finally understood where she was coming from. Even if the Vice President of a student council was not the second strongest student, the remaining students who were considered the top 5 to 10 depending on which school were all recruited into the student council who made important decisions such as this one. This means that if we only allow the student council to participate in this event Setsura was thinking off, we were basically going to put all the powerful people in one area. This means that nobody would suspect that we were Rank V as most people in the student councils were at least Rank III and above, meaning that most battles would seem very fair and nobody would suspect anything.

However, one question kept bugging me, if Johan were to reveal his full power, anyone would be able to guess that he is a Rank VI. At least for me if I did not cycle through all my powers I could easily pass off as a very powerful Rank IV. However, Johan could not do so. His powers all revolved around [Life & Death] and there was no such thing as a weakened version. Each attack he had brought out the full extent of his powers. Then, an idea finally crossed my mind,

"We should reserve the event 'Bloody Rose' for the student councils from the various high schools." 'Bloody Rose' was the main highlight of the whole competition and was much like a free for all battle royal. This was very different from other events that were usually pit one school against another. 'Bloody Rose' however, aimed to show off the individual talents of people. How this worked was that everyone worked in pairs. The twist was that the people in each pair could come from different Magical High Schools and the earnings from winning 'Bloody Rose' were reserved solely for the pair who won and it did not go into the school's fund. Moreover, the Magical High school(s) that had fielded the winning pair would earn a great boost in the points for their overall school ranking. This made 'Bloody Rose' a very popular event. _(AN: The school ranking basically determined how famous your school would be and the number of more powerful people entering your school. However, the rankings for the school have remained for the past 21 years since the Magical High Schools were built and 1st Magical High has always ranked first so on and so forth.)_

One reason why the idea I had was such a good one was due to one fact. By reserving 'Bloody Rose' for the student councils of various schools, many people would believe that we were just evening out the playing field for the rest of the less prestigious events and we were also going to make 'Bloody Rose' much more exciting by making all the most powerful players take part in that event. Another reason why I did so was to be able to continue to keep the true extent of our powers hidden from the rest of the world. If I could make Johan partner up with either me, Ashlea or Setsura (though he will probably partner with his sister), the other player will be strong enough to defeat the rest of the opponents without needing to fully reveal all their powers and more importantly, eliminate the need for Johan to use his powers.

"Seems like our views are similar to each other" Setsura said before revealing a very mischievous smile. "Now I have to ask the most important question, you WILL partner me right?" I nearly collapsed due to the unexpectedness of the question but I managed to regain my cool just in time. Why did this President just have to be so…

"Huh? No way!"

"Meanie!" Setsura said while starting to use that godly hypnosis spell.

"Fine, I surrender. I will be your partner." I said not wanting to be humiliated at the hands of that same "spell" once again.

"YES! Setsura is hap…" Setsura could not complete her sentence as the door to the student council room was suddenly slammed open. I personally expected to see a fuming Vice President after I totally whipped his ass, but the person I saw there was not the person I was expecting or prepared to meet.

"Yo Jonas! I came here when I heard someone had visited our school and his description was uncannily similar to yours" Standing there was the secretary of Second High, my childhood friend Kurosaki "Cerberus" Ichika. He was a Rank IV as he had 'bonded' with the Guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus. "Sorry for interrupting your…" he suddenly stopped when he noticed that Setsura was just inches from my face. (Setsura had somehow closed the distance between us when she was completing her last sentence making this scene now extremely awkward especially for Ichika who probably believed he was being a third wheel in what he probably believed to be a relationship)

"This is not what it seems like!" I stammered. Setsura did not help as she had continued to drift closer to me, and her head was close enough to be considered resting on my chest.

"I will not interrupt your precious time with our Kaichou" Ichika stated with a tone of finality before turning around and walking away.

"No wait!" I shouted.

- Time Skip-

It took me nearly half an hour trying to explain to Ichika about the situation after managing to call him back. He was one of the few people who were not Rank V or VI who understood about the importance of secrecy and me and Setsura both trusted him enough to reveal the true reason behind our plans. However, I still omitted the truth that Johan was a Rank VI as Johan has personally told me to never reveal this fact to anybody and I will never betray my brother's trust, even if he may not be blood-related.

It was around 3pm when we finished and I carried along the completed proposal we had typed out as I took the train back to 1st Magical High. All we had to do now was to get the signature of another President, which in this case would be Johan, before we submitted the proposal to the organizers. It took me nearly two hours to finally arrive at my school. I ran to the student council as I wanted to get this done and over with, it would be best if I could get the signature today and submit it today. It was only a month left to the competition and I wanted to give the organizers ample time to prepare.

I opened the wooden doors of the council room to see Johan hugging Ashlea tightly, but what shocked me was not the public display of affection between the siblings but the words that came out of Ashlea's mouth, "Father… Father was kidnapped." I dropped the proposal I had on to the ground before running out of the building. I was pissed, very pissed.

Ashlea's and Johan's father, Orimura "Oberon" Ichiru, was like a father to me. Yes, that was one of the most important facts that I have omitted so far, I am an orphan. According to Otou-san (I call Ichiru-kun Otou-san as he has been my father for the past 15 years), my parents asked him to take care of me while they went on a business trip, or that's what they said. In actual fact, they had done so as they were part of the Enforcement Army and they were going out for another investigation and they knew the chance of failure was extremely high. Just like they predicted, the covert operation failed and many people died, including my parents. As Otou-san was a very good friend of my real parents, he decided to take me in as one of his own.

From the day I realized that Otou-san and Okaa-san, Orimura "Titania" Isane, were not my birth parents and yet they still took care of me and treated me like family, I swore to protect them with all my might. So whoever kidnapped Otou-san better be ready, for I will find you and I will destroy you. As the saying goes, "You can run, but you cannot hide".

**Unknown place (Year 2013) Jonas POV**

[Jealousy]

[Jealousy] when activated gave me two main powers. The first allowed me to track a specific person, as long as he was alive and somewhere within a 500 kilometer radius with me as the center. I would be able to find him even if he was hiding in some obscure cave in the mountains. [Jealousy] would allow me to track his movements leading me to his current location. The second power allowed me to emulate one move my current opponent had used, just as long as he was within 100 meters of my opponent. I could copy his best move without needing him to cast it as [Jealousy] somehow provided me with the steps to cast that spell. I had already gone to the last known location of Otou-san and I had started tracking what seemed to be one of his kidnappers. My suspicions were right when I sensed that his kidnappers were already about 50 kilometers away from his last know location and that distance was quickly increasing.

[Pride]

[Pride] was the ability that worked in conjunction with [Avarice]. [Avarice] allowed me to take any weapon that the opponent was wielding or whether the weapon was just lying on the ground and store it in my armory. [Avarice] was also able to break any form of binding the weapon had to its master before I used [Avarice], and allowed me to steal literally any weapon and store it in another dimension though I am not too sure where they were actually stored. [Pride] was the opposite of [Avarice]. I was able to materialize any weapon in my armory and use it immediately.

I had used [Pride] to summon a seemingly normal and ancient motorbike, but in actual fact the motorbike was once a weapon (not really a weapon as he only used it for travelling) of the person bonded with Titan of Space and Time, Kronos. The person however, had died many years ago due to old age and I had found this motorbike in some secluded alley. I was initially very surprised when [Avarice] was able to put it in my armory as I did not think it could put normal vehicles in it. However, later on I found out about its powers when I had summoned it and used it for the first time. (That time before I mastered the motorbike, Jumper, I had accidentally teleported into somewhere in Africa)

Jumper allowed me to make up for my lack of the ability to fly or even leap into great heights. I used Jumper to Jump to within a kilometer of the current location of Otou-san's kidnappers. When I had exited from the space warp, I noticed that some smoke was beginning to escape from Jumper. Well, maybe I should take it to a motorcycle shop to get it serviced and repaired. It would be rather unfortunate if I lost such an important transportation device.

I walked out and realized that I was in Osaka, where 3rd Magical High was situated. I scanned the area for traces before locking my vision in the North West direction of where I was when I picked up the trace of the person I was tracking. I slowly and quietly crept in that direction to avoid detection. In the distance, there stood an abandoned warehouse that had high walls surrounding it. It was also situated in some abandoned parts of the city where nobody actually ever visited, and was the perfect place to hide your victim, when you were not facing me of course.

[Wrath]

A red apparition of a demon appeared behind me as I ran towards the warehouse. I raise my right hand while aiming at the rusty metal gates before clenching my fists. The red apparition followed suit and proceeded to crush the gate into a ball of scrap metal. I ran through the open gateway towards the warehouse. From afar, I could hear muffled screams, which I immediately assumed was that of my father. I quickened my pace while keeping a lookout for people hiding and waiting to ambush me.

I was about to open the door when a large beam of lightning erupted from the warehouse, tearing through the roof of the warehouse. Somehow, that beam of lightning seemed uncannily familiar. I easily pushed open the large metal gates before I heard someone say "Beat you to it Jonas!" As my eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness of the warehouse, I made out the silhouette of a giant white tiger and a male teenager, Ashlea and Johan.

"How did you get here before me? I really just teleported here and I doubt you can fly like that far in less than 5 minutes." I questioned.

"Hmm? Have you forgotten about my powers?" Johan said with a slight teasing tone. Ah that's true, he was the ruler of the Underworld and that probably meant that he could also use some sort of teleportation as well. Damn, I swear my brother is just way too pro for his own good.

"Oh yes, I picked up that form that you brought to me and well seems like a good proposal to me. Oh and just to satisfy my curiosity, how was your meeting with Setsura? I know she has the hots for…" I picked up the nearest rock before flinging it at high speeds towards my brother. However, the rock never collided as Ashlea (still in her Byakko form) pounced and blocked the rock with her body. When she landed, she quickly transformed back into her human form before proceeding to lecture me on how brothers should not attack each other. My brother only stood there and winked at me before laughing hysterically.

**Magic Association of Japan Headquarters (Year 2013) Jonas POV**

It has been a week since Otou-san was kidnapped and there were still three weeks left before the interschool magic competition. The student council of each school were currently sitting at a large round table at the Headquarters of the Magic Association of Japan, which was the governing body for the education of magic to students like us. We were meeting here today to discuss about the various rules in the upcoming competition and more importantly, the alteration that me and Setsura had put forth.

"Everyone please listen. Today, we will be discussing about the rules of the upcoming interschool magic competition as well as the main twist for this year's competition. Without further ado, let us begin." The President of 3rd Magical High, Yotsuba "Frost" Miyuki said. She was a well-known Rank VI who was bonded with the magical being 'Jack Frost' and she was also known as the Queen of Ice as she had mastered all possible spells related to the manipulation of temperature and ice.

"The competition for this year will consist of only one age category unlike the previous times in which there was the Junior and Open Category. The events will also no longer be gender related and people from both genders can participate in any event. However, the rule still stands that each person can only participate in one event so I recommend you choose your participants with utmost care. The events that will be taking place this year will be 'Modified Dodge ball', 'Cannonball Fast', 'Collapsing Labyrinth' and the main event for this year will be a modified version of 'Bloody Rose', and it will be called 'Bloody Requiem'." I raised my eyebrows at the new name of 'Bloody Rose' as I was pretty sure we did not propose a new name, not that it really mattered now anyways.

"For 'Modified Dodge ball', it is basically a game very much like dodge ball, except for the fact that the balls are homing. That means that when somebody directed the ball at you, it will continue to follow you until you hit it back with your fist or catch it with your hands. Each school is to send a team of 10 with 5 substitutes. For 'Cannonball Fast', it is basically a game in which all participants will race towards the finish line through an obstacle course. Each school is to send a team of 4 with 2 substitutes. For 'Collapsing Labyrinth', all participants start in the center of a labyrinth and will try their best to escape it. However, there will be traps everywhere and the Labyrinth will continue to collapse until time runs out. Participants will be immediately retired and teleported out if they are seriously injured. Each school is to send a team of 8 with 4 substitutes. For the main event, 'Bloody Requiem', there will be 9 pairs participating this year instead of the usual 6 pairs. This means that each school will send 3 participants who will have to find a partner for this match, be it from the same school or from another school. However, this year, 'Bloody Requiem' will be reserved only for the student council of each school. Thus, for convenience sakes, since everyone is gathered here, please decide your teams now." Miyuki said with a tone of finality.

Silence befell the entire room as the information slowly sank in. The information regarding the first three games was quickly accepted and put in the back of everyone's minds as the rules had not changed from the previous years, except for the increased number of participants for those three events. The information that was causing everyone so much trouble was the information regarding the newly named event 'Bloody Requiem'. The participants for each event were usually only decided after many weeks of deliberation and consultation between the student council and the teachers of each school. For people to decide the participants immediately, especially when at least one person from each school would have to partner with a person from another school, was extremely taxing on the mind.

The silence was soon broken only to be once again (at least in my opinion this kind of things always happens to me) only to be replaced by an awkward atmosphere when Setsura began to hug me in a very possessive manner while sitting on my lap. All eyes turned to look at us, many of them with questioning looks on their faces. Fortunately for them, their curiosity would be immediately sated. Unfortunately for me, I just got put in an even more awkward situation when Setsura said "He's mine!"

"Kaichou you should not behave in such a manner especially with such a lowly person such as him!" Aoi shot me a glare while spouting words laced with venom.

"Says the Rank III who could not even stand when I only used less that 50% of [Sloth]" I softly muttered to myself. However, Setsura heard everything I said and looked at me with a wry smile before proceeding to assault my mouth with her tongue, causing my anger to dissipate instantaneously. Just as her tongue continued to swirl inside my mouth, I remembered a possible reason why these situations always (actually just refers to all the times Setsura has been with me) happened to me. It was probably because of the final Cardinal Sin, [Lust]. I guess maybe I should just enjoy moments like these which according to some people were hard to come by especially when the girl had the perfect body.

Some eyes turned away obviously disgusted at the public display of affection while others just looked at us with a smile on their faces, probably accepting a new couple going to be formed. I turned to Johan who was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter and Ashlea was banging her head against the table (actually lightly tapping her head against the table as no sound was made). I will so kill them later; I bet all of this is just one big conspiracy theory planned by them. Setsura's moment of enjoyment in my arms ended when Miyuki suddenly said in a serious voice "Can we please refrain from publicly displaying our affection especially in a crucial meeting like this one!"

"Aw don't be such a prude Miyuki…" Setsura said in a teasing voice. She was still sitting on my lap and resting her head on my chest but she was no longer hugging me or kissing me.

"Stop playing around you slut!" Miyuki shouted, clearly annoyed by Setsura's lack of social awareness. That however was not a good way to put it across, Setsura was my friend (well I guess I started calling her a friend considering how she had already taken my first kiss right?) and I do not take it kindly when people insult my friends or family.

"Say that again?" I said while seething with anger.

"Now everyone calm down, we do not want a blood bath happening here do we? We can always save that for 'Bloody Requiem' considering how the name encourages you to start a blood bath." Ichika mused.

"Yes, I am sorry for letting my emotions cloud my judgment. So as of now, I assume President of 2nd Magical High, Byakushiki Setsura wishes to pair up with Jonas Jaeger, member of the student council of 1st Magical High?" Miyuki regained her composure before stating.

"I believe the answer is a definite yes. I am President of 1st Magical High, Orimura Johan, and I also wish to partner up with my sister, the Vice President of 1st Magical High, Orimura Ashlea." Johan said with a smile on his face.

"Acknowledged" Miyuki said before continuing "So the three representatives of 1st Magical High have been selected and paired up. Please continue to discuss and report all your pairs to me by the end of the day."

-Time Skip-

It had been an hour since Setsura and I formed a team and we were now walking hand in hand (actually I really wonder how and when she started to like me. I am very sure that the first time I met her was when I went to 2nd High about 1 week and a half back) towards the exit of the building. All the pairs had been decided in that hour and everyone was going back to their respective schools to spread the news and begin deciding on the participants. Well, that everyone excluded me and Setsura as according to Setsura, we needed to get to know each other better. For some reason, she flashed a very lewd smile when she said that. Still, I am very sure she is referring to the fact that we need more training together, right? My precious thinking time was interrupted when an annoying voice suddenly spoke up.

"Kaichou, we should be going back to 2nd Magical High to work out a strategy for the rest of the events. You should not spend time with that loser." Now I am seriously beginning to think that he had lost all his memories of me whipping his sorry ass. Maybe I should reeducate him on the importance of respecting your superiors? Setsura sensed my anger and softly whispered to me "Maybe you really should teach him the meaning of humility."

"Do you have a problem Fuku-Kaichou with me spending my time with my partner in 'Bloody Requiem'? If you so wish to challenge my decision, how about we settle it with a duel between the both of us?" Aoi flinched at the obvious threat made by Setsura but he then retorted "I am not saying that your decision is wrong, I am saying that the loser over there is not worthy of your time!"

Setsura glared at him before whispering to me "Sorry for troubling you but could you please duel this irritating person?" I gave Setsura a wry smile before answering "I was planning to whip his ass anyway…"

"As the President of 2nd Magical High, I permit a duel between Jonas Jaeger of 1st Magical High and Aoi Lee of 2nd Magical High. The venue will be at the arena 1 in 2nd Magical High and it will be held an hour from now." Setsura declared. Aoi smirked before walking away. Damn, I am so going to enjoy the expression of shock he will have when I crush his very will to live.

"Hmm? I see my little brother has gotten himself into some trouble again…" I turned around to see my brother smiling at me, with Ashlea trailing behind him. "I guess I should watch you to find out more about your powers, although I am sure a person of that caliber will not be able to bring out even half your power." Setsura looked confused for a moment.

"Ah, I forgot to mention this to you before Setsura, Jonas over here is my non-blood-related brother, though he is still very much part of my family." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Johan, you know Setsura?" I usually called my brother Johan in public even though nowadays people usually talked to people they know using their nicknames. The only reason I did that is that I did not want anyone to find out that he was a Rank VI, it would cause unnecessary trouble.

"Yes, we met each other before during one of the gatherings. I believe that you had some school activity and thus you could not attend, although I did tell her about you and your powers as she was trustworthy but I never revealed to her that you were my brother. One unexpected consequence however, was her desire to have you, both in mind and body." Setsura's face immediately flushed red when Johan mentioned the last sentence.

"I guess we should make our way back to 2nd Magical High for the match between Jonas and Aoi." Setsura stammered, trying her best to change the subject while hiding her embarrassment.

-Time Skip-

"Alright, allow me to explain the rules. In terms of either direct or indirect attacks, lethal attacks are definitely forbidden. Attacks that deal permanent damage result in disabilities to the opponent are also forbidden. Magical abilities that cause direct harm to the physical body are also forbidden. However, direct attacks that do not result in anything greater than bone fractures are permitted. No weapons such as knifes or guns are allowed at any time. Unarmed combat is allowed, although you have to remove your foot ware if you wish to do so. The defeat condition is when the judge, me, has determined one side is unable to continue the battle. Both sides please move behind your respective starting lines, and do not start using magic until I say so. Breaking of the rules will result in a heavy punishment." Setsura said with a serious expression.

Aoi smirked, probably believing that I had no chance against him. I wouldn't really fault him though, his magical being that he was 'bonded' with, the Golem, gave him high physical attributes that was extremely useful while fighting magicians who relied solely on magic. However, my magic is extremely versatile and trying to fight it using physical attributes alone is pure suicide.

"I will defeat him in three seconds!" I whispered, loud enough for Setsura and my siblings to hear but not loud enough for Aoi to hear.

"Begin!" Setsura said with a barely visible smile on her face.

_ III_

_ Aoi dashed forward, covering the 10 meter distance between us as fast as he could so that he could get into his area of speciality, close quarters combat. _

_ [Sloth]_

_ Aoi suddenly slowed down, before his legs gave way and he crumpled onto the floor. He looked shocked while trying to figure out why he felt so weak._

_ II_

_ [Gluttony]_

_ [Gluttony] actually has a second ability that I have yet to mention. Besides its first ability to absorb all forms of energy in attacks directed at me, [Gluttony]'s second ability allows me to directly absorb energy from one opponent. I can keep absorbing his life force until he dies, although for now I will not use it to that extent as it would be a direct violation of the rules. I slowly absorbed the magical energy in Aoi, which I realised was actually just a miniscule fraction of my own. Well, no more time to waste, let us finish this once and for all._

_ I_

_ [Lust]_

_ [Lust] was one of the most powerful attacks I had under my sleeves. [Lust] had two main abilities, both extremely potent to both large groups of opponents or individual opponents. The first ability caused mass confusion, causing the people I had cast it on (I could use [Lust]'s first ability on up to 100 people in a 200 metre radius around me) to change their priorities from attacking opponents to relieving their pent up sexual desires. Some people, mostly females, which I had used it on, had stripped right in front of my eyes, although for these cases I usually just used [Sloth] to render them immobile and prevented them from doing such indecent acts. Others, especially males, gained crazed eyes that searched for the nearest female. The second ability of [Lust] is what some people would consider inhumane. The second ability allowed me to send one absolute order to any one person which he cannot disobey. This ability however, works better on females than on males when I used it, in that females usually followed the order immediately while males tended to hesitate for a few seconds. The only set back is that I can only use it once on each person, though I have rarely used this power at all as I myself only believe that it is inhumane and should only be used in the direst of situations._

_ The pupils in Aoi's eyes suddenly blanked out and instead of looking at me, he began to stare at Setsura. Damn that pervert, so he did lust after Setsura, okay not that I was really pissed about that fact. I was pissed off because Setsura looked utterly disgusted when he looked at her in that way (although I was partly responsible). _

_ [Wrath]_

_ I raised my right hand which was now covered in a red aura and punched Aoi straight in the face, causing his head to slam against the floor which in turn caused him to faint._

"Thank you for ridding that pervert from my sights." Setsura said as she hugged me, tears in her eyes. She was probably shocked when Aoi looked at her with those lewd eyes. Although I did hope that she would learn a lesson on not to be too perverted, I guess she was still a fragile girl inside and that front she usually put on was nothing more than a façade.

*Clap *

"Well done brother, I guess you are more than worthy of your Rank V title. But most important of all, I am proud that you are my brother…" Johan said with a huge grin. Well, my brother was a carefree and sometimes irresponsible person, but he was kind and gentle and understood people extremely well.

"He was only a rank III. I hope that this year's 'Bloody Requiem' will have harder opponents than him."

"Don't worry; your final boss will always be me…" My brother said with a smirk before turning around and leaving. Yes, this year's 'Bloody Requiem' will be interesting.

**Unknown (Year 2013) 3rd Person POV**

"I see their proposal was accepted. This will make it so much easier to carry out the plan."

"Are you sure we will succeed? We have 4 targets in which we are unsure of the magical beings they are bonded with."

"Unless they have the power to overthrow an armada of soldiers, I doubt they can. Of course, we will maximize the circumstances we are given. We can always wait for them to tire themselves out."

"True… So we have three weeks to prepare?"

"That is more than enough time to complete the plan."

**1st Magical High (Year 2013) Jonas POV**

I lay on the couch in the student council room. It had been one week since the meeting between all the student councils of the various magical high schools. Our President had decided to have a meeting in order to finalize the various participating teams as well as to begin planning the training regimes. I guess Johan still wanted to ensure that the school rankings remained the same although to do so this year would be a lot harder as all our aces were in our student council and we could not participate in any other events. I could not really be bothered about the final results of the competition, all I really wanted to do was to ensure we could keep our power's and Ranks secret from the prying eyes of the various political (and military) figures from all around the world.

The main problem that we would probably face during the whole of 'Bloody Requiem' was Johan. The only person who stands a chance against him in this fight was me, but that was the main problem. I had to figure out a way to finish off all opponents so he would not need to ever reveal his powers. If I could do so, I could always use [Avarice] and [Sloth] to greatly reduce his output of powers, or at least reduce it enough so that he would not seem like a Rank VI. In the worst case scenario we will be the last straw in an international war. In the best case scenario, I still may not be able to hold of his powers for long enough before he breaks out of my various vices. According to relics regarding the powers of Rank VI users, even the strongest of Rank V could not hold them off for more than an hour. The plan seemed bleak, though at least it was better than if we had not come up with the proposal to change the games for this year. My train of thoughts was interrupted when the student council doors were pushed open.

"Why the long face brother?"

"Just wondering about whether the plan would succeed."

"So you do not trust Ashlea's powers?"

"No, it is not that. I was afraid that when it finally came down to the battle between you, Ashlea, me and Setsura, whether I would be even able to reduce your powers for long enough so they do not discover the true extent of your powers."

"I see your point, though there is one flaw in your thinking."

"What would that be?"

"That would be the part about holding me off. Have you ever wondered about the fact that magicians still suffer from exhaustion?"

"What are you… Oh I see your point. So you are suggesting that I and Setsura fight as many people as possible while using only a portion of our powers. Due to the fact that we are cannot use the full extent of our powers, we will be evenly matched with quite a number of Rank IV magicians such as Miyuki. This will easily tire us out so when we fight you all Ashlea has to do is to take us out quickly."

"Yes that is true, but this plan hinges on one major assumption that could make or break it. That is the fact that people do not gang up on both of our pairs. Due to Setsura's public um display of affection, there may be those that target you, especially her fan club of course." Johan said in a joking voice.

"Haha, don't remind me about it. It was probably the most embarrassing thing in my life. Where is the rest of the student council anyway?"

"They are still having classes, although that reminds me, why are you not at your class?"

"I was too lazy to attend? Not that it actually matters considering how it is supposed to be math now and I can pretty much ace math without needing to look at the syllabus."

"I doubt I can ever change your attitude about these things, I will leave that to Ashlea."

"So what did we have to discuss today anyway?" Johan's face suddenly darkened as a visible frown crossed his face.

"Have you heard of 'Brotherhood of Heroes'?"

"You are referring to that extremist group with the most ironic of names right?"

'Yes that is true. I overheard our principal conversing over the phone and he mentioned something about a possible attack planned by the aforementioned group during the interschool competition between the six Magical Highs."

"Even if you tell me, what can we do? Propose for the organizers to increase the amount of security in the areas that will be cordoned off for the competition?"

"Hmm you do have a point. Even if we can confirm that there is an attack planned, we cannot do anything without concrete evidence. We cannot base our claims off rumors…" The student council room opened to reveal a very flustered and panting Ashlea.

"What's wrong Ashlea?" Both I and Johan said in unison after recovering from the initial shock of seeing Ashlea in this state.

"3rd Magical High's student council President has changed!" Right after Ashlea finished that sentence, both me and Johan's jaws nearly dropped to the ground. If the student council President changed, that meant that someone had challenged and won the previous student council President in a match. These kinds of occurrences were very rare especially when it was in the middle of the school term like now. This could only mean one thing, someone presumably with a higher Rank than Miyuki, who was already one of the strongest Rank IV magicians, had managed to defeat her.

"Where did you hear this from?" I questioned in a slightly doubtful tone, I was still suspicious of such a rare event occurring now, though it was still possible.

"I first heard it from one of my senior's in the taekwondo club. I had initially dismissed it as a baseless rumor, until I overheard one of the teachers talking about it."

"Dammit!" I muttered to myself. This just made fulfilling my role of defeating all the other opponents in 'Bloody Requiem' so much harder.

"Do you know the name of this person? For that matter, do you know any information regarding this person?" Johan, who had still managed to keep his cool, asked in a very composed manner, befitting someone of his caliber.

"I have not heard anything, though he/she should be visiting the various…"

"Speak of the devil…" I said out loud, effectively interrupting Ashlea, as I looked out of the window of the student council and saw a group of students with their distinct badges sewed on their uniforms. They were from 3rd Magical High.

-Time Skip-

The doors of the student council room opened to reveal a group of six, all of them wearing the uniform of 3rd Magical High. All the Magical High schools all wore similar uniforms, consisting mainly of a shirt, slacks and a blazer for males and a skirt with a thin veil of silk covering it and a blazer for females. The only difference was the badge that was on the left side of the blazer. For 1st Magical High, the emblem was that of an eight petal flower, which signified how students in 1st Magical High were trained in order for their magical powers to bloom. For 3rd however, it was that of a six sided star (like the Star of David) that signified the diversity of all the students in 3rd Magical High (there are six different Ranks so there are six different vertices). 3rd Magical High prided themselves in their ability to turn be able to maximize the potential of people even if their Ranks were low, as clearly shown by their previous President who was only a Rank IV but whose powers were comparable to the weaker magicians in Rank V like Setsura.

"My name is Yamada Rin, and I am the current President of 3rd Magical…" A 5'4 girl with long red hair and a rather sexy body considering how she was rounded in the correct places and her feminine curves were further emphasized by her uniform. However, she was interrupted by the most unusual sight, actually this sight was quite common in this world. Hanging from one of the window panes of the student council room was a boy I knew very well, one of the members of 2nd High student council, Kurosaki Ichika. By materializing part of Cerberus and covering his left arm in what looked like a gigantic claw. What shocked me was the body in his other hand. The clothes covering the body were torn and one could see the many cuts covering the entire body. Some blood was leaking out of the various cuts, suggesting this person was badly injured. However, what shocked me was not the extent of the injuries the person suffered, but the identity of the person. The person who was currently in the arms of my childhood friend was my best female friend and also the President of 2nd Magical High, Byakushiki Setsura…

My killing intent spiked instantly before I said in an extremely low voice, clearly shocking both my brother and my sister who probably did not know I could be so serious (they, especially Ashlea, probably saw me as a carefree and sometimes lazy brother) "Who did this? Who did this to Setsura!" I nearly shouted the last part. Ichika had already opened the window when I said those words. I saw him open his mouth to answer but he was promptly interrupted by the sweet yet thorny voice of Rin, a person I would soon grow to hate with a passion.

"Oh are you talking about that piece of trash over there, I challenged her to a duel and she could barely stand against my powers. I came here today not for simple introductions; I came here to challenge your student council President to a duel."

"Trash you say! HAHA! You have no idea what shit you are about to get into." I said while seething with anger. Nobody hurts my friends or family.

"How dare you lowly being talk in such a disrespectful manner to our President" One of the males of the group said in annoyance. I suddenly realized an important fact, none of the people here were part of the student council who had met up at the Headquarters Magic Association of Japan some time ago. I presumed that they were all promptly replaced once the new President took her place. That probably meant that another meeting would be called to re-decide the pairs for this year's 'Bloody Requiem'.

[Sloth]

The person who had dared interrupt me collapsed to the ground unable to move. "Weakling" I thought in my head as I glared at him, my eyes full of malice and contempt. I turned my gaze towards Rin, who did well not to flinch. She looked back at me before arrogantly smirking and saying "Hmm? A magical being that has a magical affinity for the manipulation of gravity… I have not heard of such a magical being before, not that it matters anyway. Such low levels of magic will not affect me!" Oh, now I so want to kill her. I do not care if I have to use all my powers, she has crossed the line and I will erase her very existence with everything I have. She was even worse than Aoi, much worse than Aoi. She not only hurt my friends, she also tried to squash my pride when I was the very manifestation of [Pride].

"That was the wrong answer girl… I will crush your body before bending your very mind to my will, after I am through with you, you will obey my every whim." I laughed with an evil glint in my eye. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Ichika put Setsura on a couch before Ashlea went to tend to her. Johan, knowing that I did not want any interference, just lay against the wall and sniggered.

"How will you do that, lowlife?" Rin was now clearly annoyed at my defiance, something she was not used to. "You will see little girl…" I replied. Not wanting to waste any more time, I whispered two words.

[Logismoi Óplo]

The [Logismoi Óplo] (Λογισμοι όπλο (Greek), 大罪武装 (Japanese), Taizaibusō), translated as the Mortal Sin Armaments, are a set of seven powerful weapons patterned after the Seven Deadly Sins. They are weapons of mass destruction that can turn the tides of battle towards the side of its bearer, no matter the odds. As many of you probably already know, everybody is able to materialise some sort of form that is related to the magical being they are 'bonded' with. However, I cannot materialise sins literally speaking. Thus, an alternative that I created, were these seven deadly weapons. These were the strongest weapons I had in my armoury of [Pride]. The idea behind the name [Logismoi Óplo] goes back to Evagrius Ponticus, a Christian monk who lived during the 4th Century AD. He is most famous for devising a system of categorizing a person's sins into the "eight evil thoughts" or "logismoi" (Greek, λογισμοι). Evagrius enumerated these sins as gluttony, greed, sloth, sorrow, lust, anger, vainglory and pride. Pope Gregory I of the Roman Catholic Church eventually revised this system and created the Seven Deadly Sins, which are lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, jealousy and pride.

The first weapon is [Pheugos Gastrimargia] (Greek: Φεύγως Γαστριμαργία). Literally, the name means "Abandoning Gluttony" or in Japanese: 飽食の一撃, Hōshoku no Ichigeki with the same meaning. As its name suggests, this Mortal Sin Armament symbolizes [Gluttony]. Taking the form of a crossbow that is attached onto my left forearm, the arrows which have a skull as their arrowheads are capable of overloading an opposing weapon, causing said armament to explode and rendering them useless. If used on a person, the person will immediately absorb all the physical and magical energy around him/her, causing the aforementioned person to die due to overload of energy.

The second weapon is [Stithos Porneia] (Greek: Στήθος Πορνεία). Literally, the name means "Breast of Lustfulness" or in Japanese: 淫蕩の御身, which means "Embodiment of Lust". This Mortal Sin Armament takes the form of a metallic looking belt adorned with skull shaped designs. This weapon allows its user to project a massive sphere that disables any active ability and weapon for people the user deems as its enemies, as well as prohibits the usage of further abilities which includes the force of simple physical attacks made by enemies within its 3-kilometre diameter.

The third weapon is [Aspida Phylargia] (Greek: Ασπίδα Φιλαργυρία). Literally, the name means "Shield of Avarice" or in Japanese: 拒絶の強欲, Kyouzetsu no Gouyoku which literally translates to "Avarice of Rejection". It is the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes [Avarice]. It takes the form of a large thick arm-shield with six horns protruding from the side facing upwards and it covers my right upper arm up to my shoulder. This weapon continuously converts all pain (be it physical or mental) on the user into magical energy that the user can utilise and this magic can be used to supply power to the other Mortal Sin Armaments that each require a lot of magical energy to operate even for a short time. This Mortal Sin Armament worked extremely well with me as I was the incarnation of all the Cardinal Sins, meaning that I contained in me the pain that people had caused and suffered over the whole history of humanity, allowing this Armament to grant me nearly endless amounts of magical power.

The forth weapon is [Lypē Katathlipsē] (Greek: Λύπη Κατάθλιψη). Literally, it means "Sorrowful Idleness" or in Japanese: 悲嘆の怠惰, Hitan no Taida with the same meaning. It is the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes [Sloth]. It comes in the form of a large gun blade that I hold using my right hand. This weapon has two powers. Its first power is the ability to slice any physical objects reflected on its surface within a 30 metre radius with the user as its centre. Its second power fires out an initial path-setting laser, before firing a giant energy beam composed of swirling black claws that shreds apart the existence of everything in its designated path of 2 kilometres as an expression of anguish which is closely related to [Sloth].

The fifth weapon is [Maska Orgē] (Greek: Μάσκα Οργή). Literally, it means "Flash of Wrath" or Japanese: 憤怒の閃撃, Funnu no Sengeki which translates to the same meaning. This Mortal Sin Armament symbolizes [Wrath] and takes the form of an orb that seems to be partially embedded in the centre of my chest. When I use it, a gigantic floating metal ring approximately 1.5 metres in diameter also appears behind about 20cm away from my back. The ring is adorned with many archaic words and energy from the metallic parts of the ring continuously pulse and these pulses are directed towards the centre of the ring. This weapon allows me to utterly disintegrate anything in selected spheres (they are invisible target areas in the shape of spheres) of up to a 100 metre radius diameter for each sphere. I can simultaneously target four different areas (have four spheres basically). This is the most destructive weapon that I currently possess.

The sixth weapon is [Phos Hyperēphania] (Greek: Φως Ὑπερηφανία). Literally, it means "Light of Vanity" or in Japanese: 傲慢の光臨, Gōman no Kōrin which translates to the same meaning. This Armament symbolizes [Pride]. It takes the form of a metallic shoulder guard on my left shoulder. This weapon boosts my physical and magical defence to levels unimaginable by humans. When I use it, I can literally withstand the shockwave and heat produced by a nuclear bomb even if I stand directly beside ground zero.

The seventh weapon is [Olos Phthonos] (Greek: Όλος Φθόνος). Literally, it means "Entirety of Yearning" or in Japanese: 焦がれの全域, Kogare no Zen'iki which translates to the same meaning. This Mortal Sin Armament symbolises [Jealousy]. This weapon takes the form of a seven pointed star that forms in both my eyes representing the seven Cardinal/Mortal Sins. This Mortal Sin Armament allows me to simultaneously use all the other six Mortal Sin Armaments together as it helps to boost the stats of all the other Mortal Sin Armaments as well as my normal magic powers including [Aspida Phylargia] and [Avarice], which allows me a near infinite source of magical energy to use these energy guzzlers.

I no longer cared if this would escalate to an international disaster due to my public display of my strongest powers, the Mortal Sin Armaments. I would also like to clarify one major point, I was afraid of handling Johan because I would definitely loose without the use of the Mortal Sin Armaments, but if I used all of them together, you can say I stand on par with even the strongest of Rank IV magicians like my brother. Now, this girl in front of me, known to me only as an annoying pest, insulted me, my pride and my friends. You do all that; you are personally tying the noose around your pathetic neck. When I am pissed, no one stands in my way. I am pissed, very pissed.

Around me, black shadows began to appear and take the form of the various Mortal Sin Armaments and slowly attached themselves to me. [Olos Phthonos] appeared first in my eyes, causing everyone in the room (with the exception of my brother) to slowly back away. Even that arrogant prick of a person (_AN: she does not have a prick #just saying_) called Rin was shuddering in fear at the sudden increase in my magic power. I heard her mumble something like "Monster…" Yes, all the students in the student council of 1st Magical High were known as such for one reason, we were powerful, insanely powerful.

Once the remaining Mortal Sin Armaments attached themselves onto me, if I could say myself, I looked like the incarnation of your worst nightmares. I did not have protruding appendages like those tentacle monsters in some anime; neither did I look like those monsters from horror movies. I was the incarnation of every negative feeling a human could possess, and just by staying close to me, you would experience every one of those feelings. Some of the new student council members from 3rd Magical High were on the floor grovelling (and I was also wondering where the remaining members of our student council were) and the only people left standing were Rin, Johan, Ashlea and Ichika (I believe that Ichika's magical beast Cerberus granted him some sort of immunity to these emotions considering it was from the Underworld, whereas the remaining people who were standing were just powerful enough to resist it).

I raised [Lypē Katathlipsē] and activated its second power. A thin aiming laser shot out and aimed right at Rin's head. I said in a low tone "What are your last words little girl?" Rin's whole body was now visibly shaking and her eyes had lost their will to fight. Some foam and spit was coming out of her mouth. Ichika was quite shocked that the person who had defeated the strongest student from his school was now reduced to nothing more than a nervous wreck.

"Please… please… for… forgive… me"

"I cannot hear you! Do you want me to erase your very existence along with your pesky members of your student council?"

"Forgive me… forgive me master…" Now that was surprising, I did not expect it to work so well so fast. I expected her to be able to hold out until I had to use the second ability of [Lust]. Ah well, I guess her arrogant front was just a shield she build around her fragile self, much like how Setsura had built a perverted front (for me) and a strict front (for everyone else) to protect herself. Now, how should I handle this… My thoughts were interrupted when Rin started begging like kowtowing and muttering the words below again and again. Tears streamed down her face as she said those words.

"Please… Don't kill me… I will do anything… Just spare my life… I will do anything for you… I will obey your every order…" Now my mind started to play some perverted fantasies in my head. I shook my head to get those fantasies out of my head. Oh yes, and all this while I was still pointing the aiming laser at her. I had not deactivated the power even though I did not want to use it. If I did, not only would I eradicate her and the rest of her student council, I would probably also annihilate half of 1st Magical High, the half that was in the trajectory of my shot. Rin's mental health was probably continuing to degrade as she threw away her very dignity and pride and was now hugging my legs. Did I forget to mention that Rin was also a rather hot girl? (Seems like all the overpowered female magicians are hot, but ah well, I am the incarnation of [Lust] right? It must have had an effect on the girls I meet) Having a hot girl grovelling at your feet willing to do anything for you was probably every men's dream, and that idea seemed to slowly creep into my head and influence my thoughts.

"Then be my personal sex slave for… WAIT! NO! I AM NOT A PERVERT! JUST SERVE ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR GODDAMN LIFE! DAMMIT WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME EPIC MOMENT AND NOT SOME TIME WHEN I SOMEHOW APPEAR TO BE A CLOSET PERVERT!" Now Ichika and Johan had burst out laughing and Ashlea was bashing her head against one of the walls, causing cracks to appear. In my embarrassment, I dismissed all my Mortal Sin Armaments and covered my face. However, the effect was very different on Rin, she was nodding her head furiously while tears still continued to run down her face and muttering "Yes… Rin will do anything for Master, even if she has to use her body… It is a small price to pay for Rin's life…" Damn, if Setsura hears about this, I am pretty much going to lose my life. Like I said right? Girls may be weak, but the damage they can cause to a man is unimaginable…

As if on cue, I heard Setsura muttering (luckily she was still immobilised due to her injuries but she was very much awake), "Jonas, care to explain what you just said and why is that shitty ass over there calling you her Master?" Setsura said in a very low voice laced with malice and contempt and every possible evil emotion one can imagine. I would say she probably exceeds the amount of "evilness" I could ever give off. I dashed out of the door screaming "EEKS! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I accidentally bumped into a two people on the way whom I recognised were the remaining members of the student council (whom I shall introduce another day) and some of them looked at me with worried looks. I waved my hands at them before continuing to run. Behind me, I heard two different girls shouting. One asking me on what she should do for me while the other was asking me what she should do to me. The difference…

-Time Skip-

I was now back in the student council room after about half an hour of torture from Setsura (for some reason she recovered instantaneously when she heard Rin call me her master) while Rin (who had magically changed into a maids uniform that she definitely got from some pocket dimension that all girls have) stayed beside me and waited for her orders. Or course, I was too caught up in screaming in pain that I could not specifically ask Rin to save me.

Gathered in the 1st Magical High student council room were 16 people. Five of them belonged to 1st Magical High's student council, namely me, Ashley, Johan, Shirojiro "Suzaku" Bertoni, a 17 year old male Rank V bonded with Suzaku the Vermillion Bird, and finally Futayo "Seiryuu" Honda, a 17 year old female Rank V bonded with Seiryuu the Azure Dragon. All of us in the 1st Magical High's student council were 17 years of age except for me (I am 16 years old) and all of us were powerful magicians. Besides us there was Yamada "Michael" Rin, a 16 year old girl bonded with another of the Great Seraphs Michael and her five cronies which are too weak for me to bother about. The remaining people were Miyuki (who had been reinstated with her position after Rin declared that she would serve me for life as a NORMAL slave still much to Setsura's disapproval), Ichika, Setsura (who was still unhappy) and the two other representatives of 3rd Magical High for 'Bloody Requiem'.

I looked at Setsura who was still sulking and ignoring me (she now believes that I was cheating on her for some weird reason) even though she had chosen to sit right next to me. I sighed before pulling her closer to me and cupping her chin before turning her head to face me. Before she could break out of my grip, I kissed her on the lips, much to her surprise. At first, she resisted but she soon gave up and let my tongue invade her mouth. She soon started to blush and moan in delight. The other people who were gathered tried their best to ignore the on-going scene of a public display of love. Setsura muttered something like "That's cheating…" before snuggling up to me and resting her head on my chest. I used my right hand to caress her long soft hair, which she clearly enjoyed very much.

"Ahem! While the two love birds settle some issues, shall we move on to the issue at hand?" Miyuki said in a calm manner, yet you could sense the irritation in her voice. I paled at her words as I did not want to reveal my powers, yet. I was sure that no one was watching (at least I hoped) and Rin and the rest of her cronies were too shocked to remember anything. Ichika, Johan and Ashlea were definitely smart enough not to ask, at least when everyone was gathered here.

"Is something wrong brother?" Johan asked in a gentle voice. He was obviously worried when he noticed blood draining from my face at an extremely fast rate.

"No… nothing" I managed to stammer.

"Okay. Moving on, I would like to discuss about the rumours circulating regarding the possible attack planned by the 'Brotherhood of Heroes' during the upcoming Coliseum." (AN: If you forgot, the Coliseum is the name given to the competition itself) Johan said, effectively redirecting attention away from me to him.

"That self-declared vigilante group even though they are technically terrorists?" said Bertoni.

"Yes. I was wondering if any of you had possible counter measures we could use that would not rouse the attention of the authorities or cause chaos among the students." Johan said casually. Silence befell the entire room as everybody went into deep thought. The only sounds that could be heard were Setsura's soft moans of pleasure and the sound of my hand running through her silky hair. Yes, I cannot make Setsura angry again or I do not think I would live to see another day, Mortal Sin Armaments equipped or not.

"I believe that we could reduce the size of the playing fields? Then it would be a lot easier for us to concentrate our security forces. We could change the rules of 'Cannonball Fast' such that participants had to race around a track and had to complete a set number of rounds instead of the usual one round around some long obstacle course. We could also modify 'Collapsing Labyrinth' and make it such that players can go up and down various levels instead of the usual one level arena. This will allow us to reduce the size of each level and we can make the area more compact, concentrating security forces. As for 'Modified Dodge ball', it is already played in a small area so there is no need to further reduce the size of the playing field. I also seriously doubt we can make the playing field for 'Blood Requiem' any smaller as we are already using the same playing field for the previous 'Blood Rose' and we have one and a half times that of the original number of participants." Miyuki suggested.

"I agree with your proposal for 'Collapsing Labyrinth' as having different levels simultaneously collapsing will make it much more fun and confusing at the same time. However, we should not do that for 'Cannonball Fast' as making people go in loops causes many problems, such as the fact that it is much easier to sabotage other participants." Bertoni replied.

"Acknowledged. All those in favor of changing the rules for 'Collapsing Labyrinth please raise your hands? It is a unanimous decision. If there is nothing left to discuss, this meeting is adjourned." Miyuki concluded.

Everyone in the student council room soon left, and I ordered Rin to go back to 3rd Magical High and to only report to me when I told her to. She nodded and thanked me profusely before leaving. The people left were me, Ichika, Setsura, Johan and Ashlea. All their heads turned towards me before asking "What was that?" in unison. I sighed, so my secret finally has to be revealed. At least these people were my close friends and I could trust that they would keep this a secret. I know they would.

"Okay, let me start with a story, a long time ago in a land far…" Setsura pinched my cheek before saying "On with it…" I sighed; she can be serious at times too…

"Okay, all of you know that every one of you can materialize your magical being right? Like you will gain their physical traits and they will cover your body. By doing so, you are able to use the full extent of your powers that you gained from being 'bonded' with you magical being, and sometimes these powers that you unlock for a short period of time is way ahead of your actual Rank. At least that is how the theory is supposed to work." They all nodded in unison.

"I am also sure you all know that I am not bonded with an actual magical being but my magical powers originate from the Seven Cardinal/Mortal Sins. In other words, my magical being does not have a physical form and I cannot materialize it and bring out the full extent of my powers." They continued to nod.

"When I first discovered the use of [Avarice] and [Pride], two of my main seven magical powers, I found something very interesting in my armory. At that time, I had yet to absorb any weapons into my armory and it was devoid of anything, nearly devoid of anything. I found seven weapons that were still sealed away and I could not summon them no matter how hard I tried. It took me three years to finally be able to summon them into the mortal realm. The conditions for doing so was that the user had to have unlocked and mastered his normal powers belonging to the Seven Cardinal/Mortal Sins, at least that was what I figured. I finally unlocked them last year, and I have only summoned each weapon once for a try out before today. This was the first time I was actually planning to use them in battle. However, before I even tested them out, I understood each and every one of their powers, and trust me, they are insane. The main setback of using them is the fact that it drains your magical energy at an extremely rapid rate. This can be overcome only if the Mortal Sin Armaments, as they are called, are used in tandem." I said, finally breathing after telling them what I believed they needed to know.

"There is only one question I have to ask brother. Will using those weapons risk your life?" My brother asked in a serious voice.

"I am not too sure. Maybe using them one at a time for long periods of time will be life threatening, but if I use them together, I literally have an infinite amount of magical energy that I can use to power up the Mortal Sin Armaments." I replied.

"I do not want you to die using your powers. Just remember if you ever have to use your powers and it becomes a life threatening issue, do not be afraid to surrender. I and Ashlea will use the full extent of our powers, even if we risk starting an international war and violating an International Treaty, to find and rescue you. I am sure Setsura will do the same." Setsura blushed slightly when Johan said the last sentence. I really am fortunate to have such a loving family to care about me. I also would do the same if they were in trouble. We were a family and nothing would break us up.

"Um sorry for interrupting your bonding time, but I believe that there is a more pressing issue at hand," Ichika said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Are you and Kaichou dating?" I nearly exploded due to the pure randomness of that question. Now, Ichika wouldn't possibly be working with Johan and Ashlea behind my back to plan this gigantic conspiracy theory involving me and Setsura right? They better not be.

"Of course we are!" Setsura said in an elated voice before jumping onto my lap and hugging me. I returned her hug before pecking her on the cheeks, causing her whole face to flush red like a tomato.

"Hey Ashlea, I think with those two lovebirds over there going against us during 'Blood Requiem' things just got a lot more interesting." Johan said with a laugh. Ichika nodded while smiling. Now that I think about it, who was Ichika partnering during the upcoming 'Blood Requiem'?

"Ichika who did you select as your partner for 'Blood Requiem'?" I asked.

"Um it is a person we all know, for that matter she was in this very room until a few moments ago" The rest of us thought for a moment before we seemed to come to the same conclusion, Ichika's partner was none other than Yotsuba Miyuki. This will definitely be the most interesting competition.

_AN: Hi Guys, this is my second fanfic. I will be posting up chapters on alternate weeks, that means next week I will be posting up the next chapter to Mahouka: Infinite DxD. I personally prefer this story as it has an original plot in an original world, though it has some ideas taken off Mahouka and Champion. Okay I admit, it is VERY similar to Mahouka in terms of the plot and I also intend to live up to the awesome reputation of the Mahouka series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, favorite, follow and review :)_


End file.
